Promises
by Little Loony
Summary: Dark Romantic comedy. Warning there is a little Mary Sue running around so avoid this if you don't like that sort of thing
1. Default Chapter

"I promise." His mother said as she left to go to the shop. "I promise." His father said as he left to go to work. Those two little words meant nothing to Remus now; he had heard them said so much as he grew up they sounded hollow to him. The worst I promise came on the night of his first transformation "I promise I won't leave you alone" said his mother. He heard the key rattle in the door of his room…his cell as it came to be. Remus lay on the mattress that his mother and father gave him to sleep on, hoping maybe that it wouldn't be that bad, hoping that he wouldn't be in much pain, hoping that maybe just maybe he would just sleep through it. Remus sat and waited, a young boy sat crying waiting for the pain to start, waiting for the moon to rise. Totally and utterly alone, all he wanted was for his mum to say it will be alright for his dad to give him a hug and for his mum to hold his hand until the very last moment.

Remus woke with a start he didn't know where he was. He hated it when he woke up and didn't remember where he was and why he was there. He looked around his cell a dingy little white washed room with little rust coloured blood splatters on the walls. Bars on the windows and plaster crumbling from the frame where the wolf had tried ripping the bars off the windows to get out. The walls had been clawed and the mattress was in bits, the pointless curtains that his mum put up were in tatters…again "Mum must be sick of being mattresses and curtains you would have thought that she had taken the hint by now" he muttered to himself . He stood up and stumbled to the door and hit the wall with an already aching shoulder and continued gingerly on his way to the solid oak door. "Mum!" he yelled through the door.

"Hang on dear I'll be up in a minute I am just getting the post". Anna Lupin shouted back "Goodness me Ray come and see this!" Remus heard his mother exclaim, she never swore he thought with a small smile.

"What on earth…"Remus heard his father say.

"What!" Remus shouted in frustration.

"Son you got in to Hogwarts!" shouted Remus' father thundering up the stairs.

The sheer joy that over came Remus at that moment was unlike anything he had ever felt before; he could have jumped for joy. "Let me out for god sake I want to read my letter".

Ray and Anna Lupin raced to let their only son out of his room. Anna hated putting him in there and Ray was as equally loathed to do it but the Ravenclaw in him took over when times of his wife's Hufflepuff "softness" shone through. They had tried so hard for a child in the early years of their marriage with many an unsuccessful attempt they had all but given up when Little Remus had come along. And at only four years old he was nearly taken from them when he had suffered his bite. They had rushed him to St Sebastian's hospital when their little holiday to the Isle of Wight had gone completely wrong. The Medi-witches at St Sebastians hadn't been prepared for something like this but they healed him as best as they could have and transferred Remus to St Mungo's. Anna still remembered how brave Remus had been. He barely cried and for a child of four to suffer something as horrific as that and not even shed a tear that was no mean feat. Ray and Anna had told Remus that when he grew up and got in to Hogwarts that there would be a place in Gryffindor for him because he was so brave. At the time neither had even dreamed that he would live through the night and here he was eleven years old and shouting at the top of his lungs for his Hogwarts letter. Ray was still grinning when he yanked open the door.

The barrage of comments that hit Remus were, at first unintelligible gibberish as they walked down stairs and into the yellow and white kitchen. Until one comment by his mother cut through the din. "Remus the headmaster has written saying that they have taken the proper precautions and you can attend Hogwarts. Isn't that wonderful?" said his mother.

Remus felt like someone had dumped ice water over his head. "Yeah great" said Remus rather unenthusiastically. "Just another way they can make me feel like a freak, like I don't feel like one already." He sat and sulked glaring at the chequered yellow table clothe his mother had put on the kitchen table. At this Remus' mother said "oh darling I am sure that you won't feel like a freak they will make it as normal as possible. I promise."

Remus was put on to the Hogwarts express and it was on this journey he met three life changing people.

Aime Hunter sat on the train hoping just to get to Hogwarts in one piece. She was so worried that she would not fit in, that she would not get along with anyone. She sat alone in her train compartment her head leaning against the cool glass of the window. Aime felt nauseous. If the nerves didn't get her the motion sickness would, she hated travelling. Aime looked out of the window at the scenery whizzing past her window _"Oh bad idea."_ She thought to herself. Aime looked around at the train compartment. The little table next to the window was about 2" by 2" and on it currently resided her little white cat Gitte. The little cat looked up at her owner and meowed forlornly. "I know it boring Gitte. But it could be worse; there could be dog in here." Aime looked around for something to do; she caught sight of her book bag under the table. Aime disappeared under the table and rummaged in her bag look for a copy of which broomstick or the quibbler but nothing. " I'd settle for Play-witch weekly if I thought the pictures would be any good." She mumbled to an bemused looking cat. The door of the train compartment clicked. Aime looked up to see who was invading her little sanctuary. In walked a boy. A tall skinny boy with black mussed up hair and glasses, closely followed by a chubby boy with pale watery eyes and blonde hair.

"Do you mind if we sit here every where else is full." The boy with the untidy hair asked.

"Not at all" she said.

The two boys put their belongings on the luggage racks."I'm James by the way. James Potter. And this is my friend Peter Pettigrew." The boy now identified as James said.

"Hi my name is Aime, nice to meet you. Nice broomstick by the way. I didn't know first years were allowed to bring brooms."

"Well technically we aren't but I'm sure that they could bend the rules just a little bit." James replied, full of confidence.

"Which House do you want to be sorted into Aime? I want to go in Gryffindor. Mummy says that red is my colour. She always puts me in red when she dresses me up" Said Peter sitting up and pushing out his chest as though this was the best thing in the world.

"Mummy? Peter. How old are you exactly? And your Mum still dresses you?" James said.

"Well which house do you want to be sorted into James?" asked Aime trying to turn the scornful glare away from Peter, at least for a while.

" Well I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. But I think it has to be Gryffindor like my Dad. What about you Aime?"

"Erm I'm not sure. Maybe Hufflepuff. But I really don't know to be quite honest with you I'm Muggleborn so I'm not sure which house I would fit in."

Much discussion about which house they all wanted to be in. Aime decided that she didn't much like the sounds of Slytherin. She was terrified of snakes. When the conversation turned to what they had to do to get into the houses. James had said that his cousin had told him that he had to fight a fully grown mountain troll Aime went a different shade of pale. Peter said that his aunt's best friends cousin had to wrestle a centaur. "Surely they wouldn't try to kill us on our first day?" Said Aime looking even sicker than she had when James and Peter had first walked in.

"I don't know I think I would enjoy fighting a fully grown mountain troll." said James.

"You might not be saying that when you see the size of them" said a very good looking boy who was stood in the doorway of the compartment. At the noise a sleeping Gitte had been startled and had launched herself hissing and spitting at the intruder on to poor James' knee.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Said the good looking boy as he observed the commotion.

"No problem" said Aime through gritted teeth as she tried to pry Gitte off James lap.

"Of course you can" Answered James

Peter just sat and grinned at the newcomer.

"How rude of me" said the boy catching Aime's eye "I'm Sirius Black" he said extending Aime his hand.

"Aime Hunter." She replied shaking it.

Remus had gotten to the train later than he would have liked. Now there were no seats left _'fantastic'_ he thought to himself as he dragged his trunk and belongings down the train. He got to the last compartment of the train, he looked in the window he saw three boys and a girl sat in there.

A skinny boy with black hair and glasses, a chubby boy with ratty features, a tall dark haired boy who was quite good looking and finally Remus looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair, she was quite pale but not ill looking although she did look as though she was going to throw up all over the good looking boy's shoes. _ She's quite pretty actually she's probably going out with the boy with the glasses_. All of them were talking and laughing at the good-looking boy who was gesturing wildly. _I can't go in there. I can't go in there. They look the best of friends how well is that going to go down if I just walk in totally uninvited. I could get my arse kicked._ Remus stood and looked through the glass at the laughing friends and went to move on.

Unfortunately his battered old trunk had other ideas and as he pulled, it stayed firmly put. He tugged and tugged with all his might but just as the door behind him opened the trunks saw fit to release its hold on the carpet. It sent poor Remus flying backwards into the compartment and he landed in a crumpled heap on top of one of the occupants. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise the door was open" said Remus instantly

"Ow" said the girl. "It's ok really. It could have been worse."

The good looking boy helped her up as the boy with glasses hauled him off the floor. "I'm really really sorry. I'll just grab my stuff and go." Mumbled Remus gathering his scattered belongings from the floor.

"No really it's ok you can share this compartment with us." The girl said. Crouching down to pick up his copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Yeah. I don't think that there are any free seats anyway. That's why I got stuck in here" Said the good looking boy dusting him off.

"What's your name?" The boy with the glasses asked. Handing Remus his chocolate frog.

"Remus Lupin." Replied Remus.

"I'm Peter." Said the chubby blonde boy pocketing a few of Remus' every flavour beans.

"Let the man sit down." Said the good looking boy.

Remus deposited his trunk and book bag on the luggage rack and sat down next to Peter.

"I am Aime. This is Sirius" she said indicating the boy with the jet black hair. "That is James" she said pointing to the boy with glasses. "They were just arguing the finer points of Quidditch with me. James was trying to explain the Wronski feint. Any ideas"

"Well. I'm not sure of quite how it looks but the basic idea is that you sort of tilt the broom into a dive and hope that the other seeker sort of copies you. Thinking that you have seen the snitch. You pull out of the dive at the last second and they go into the grounding like a fucking dart."

Aime laughed and Remus' jaw dropped she had the most beautiful smile, she finished laughing and looked straight at him he knew he had been staring and he felt the blush creep up his neck and into he cheeks. _"look away…quick"_ thought Remus.

"Well Remus. I think that is the most accurate description of the Wronski Feint that I have ever heard." Said James

As the journey proceeded Remus felt like he could really talk to all of the people he was sharing the compartment with, Sirius was a joker and James and he seemed to just click together Aime was smart and funny and Peter well Remus wasn't sure of him but he was sure he was nice enough once you got to know him. The five of them just got on like a house on fire.

On arrival at Hogwarts. They all got of the train and went to the boats.

"Boats!" Exclaimed Aime " We're going on boats, I hate water I hate boats I hate boats in water. I think I will walk"


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. It's not mine it's J K Rowling's I mean no offence, I make no money doing this. Please don't sue.**

**_A/N: I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again all comment are welcome constructive or otherwise. _**

After the initial protests of one Aime Hunter the gang eventually got onto the boats. Since the boats only held 4 students Sirius went and got one on his own. An apparently uneventful trip across the lake ensued and the dishevelled first years arrived at Hogwarts cold, and hungry. They were greeted by a tall witch dress in a green dress with shoulder length light brown hair and a very stern look about her.

"Hi" Sirius whispered once he had rejoined his friend

"'Lo" Said Remus.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The witch began "My Name is Professor McGonagall. First of all there will be no troll fighting or centaur wrestling as you has been led to believe. So you can all stop panicking." There was sudden rush of air from the relived first years. "Now if you will all follow me you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and headed towards the great hall. Peter who had been clinging on to James and Remus for support let out a sigh of relief. "I told you that they wouldn't try and kill us on our first day." Aime whispered.

The Great hall was a sight to behold. The tables stretched the full length of the hall above them suspended in mid air were green flags at the far left with a picture of a silver snake on them. Next to that were blue flags emblazoned with a picture of a bronze Eagle. Next to that were yellow flags with a picture or a black badger on them and at the extreme right were red flags with a picture of a golden lion. At the end of the hall in front of a huge fire place there was the head table where all the teachers sat. At the far left there was an elderly looking wizard with short grey wavy hair and a goatee beard. He was smiling at the first years. The witch next to him was just how Aime had pictured Dracula to look, pale waxy skin, dark eyes that darted from one student to the other long straight black hair and blood red lips. Seated next to her was a tiny looking man with mousey brown hair, a monocle and a bright purple jacket. The seat next to him was vacant and presumably from Professor McGonagall. The Seat next to hers was occupied by a Blue robed wizard with auburn hair and a beard to his chest. Aime presumed that he was the head teacher as his chair was simply bigger than the others. Professor Mcgonagall had returned to the great hall carrying a stool with a battered hat on top of it. She placed the stool in front of the teachers table. Aime nearly fainted dead away when the hat burst into song, she saw Sirius look a little startled but he disguised it well by looking bored for the rest of the song.

Once the hat had finished it's little ditty Professor Mcgonagall proceeded to call out students names in alphabetical order. Alison Armistice was first and sorted into Hufflepuff.

"You decided where you want to go yet?" whispered Sirius to Aime

"Where ever you lot end up is fine with me." She replied.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up the steps turned and gave his friends a small smile and sat on the stool hands on knees. Just before the hat covered his eyes he gave Aime a cheeky wink

"What in your head boy?" a voice said in Sirius' ear. "Hmm ah yes. Bit of trouble maker aren't you, but brave yes brave. Plenty of knowledge but where is it going to be of the most use? I know. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the hall erupted with cheers and cat calls from the occupants of the right hand table. Sirius went and took his place at his house table.

Remus looked on fascinated by the proceedings 'Carter, Jeremy' came and went (Slytherin) followed by 'Darwin, David' (Gryffindor) and a few more D's. Then 'Evans, Lily' was called a girl with short bobbed red hair ascended the steps and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Aime." James whispered.

"Yes?"

"I really want to be a Gryffindor now." James whispered immediately after the sorting of Lily Evans.

"Hunter, Aime". Aime took a deep breath smiled at Remus, Peter and James as she sat on the stool. Sirius waved at her and indicated the seat next to him. Aime grinned at him. Then the hat was put on her head "Ah you're willing to learn I see, very knowledgeable. Too much seen too soon in your life. But you are loyal and courageous. Where do you want to go Miss Hunter?" _Gryiffindor please Gryffindor. "_You think you're a Gryffindor do you? The recklessness of a Gryffindor is not you Miss Hunter, you think too much. RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. The hat was removed and Aime looked toward her thunderstruck friends. Sirius jaw was hanging open if it was and closer to the table it would be touching. Remus looked incredibly disappointed. Peter was shaking his head and James looked just as idiotic as Sirius. Aime walked to her table to begin making friends all over again. 'Johnson, Beth' was sorted into Ravenclaw shortly after Aime.

"Hi I am Beth."

"Aime."

"I know this sounds desperate, but will you be my friend I had to share a compartment with that greasy haired boy over there all the way here and he barely spoke a word. I was so bored."

Aime smiled at this human chatterbox that had found her way to talk to her.

"Yeah we can be friends."

As his parents had predicted Remus was sorted into Gryffindor. Remus went and took a seat next to Sirius. Peter and James joined them both shortly after.

"How do we get Aime to come and sit with us?" asked Remus after a short silence as every one dug into the food.

"Well short of clubbing her over the head. I have no ideas…yet" said Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eye.

As the evening meal wound down and Professor Dumbledore addressed his speech to the students Aime decided to do some enquiring of who was her head of house as she had heard that the vampire lady (Professor Damant) was the Arithmancy teacher and also head of Slytherin house. Aime had also been told that Professor McGonagall was the transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor. "Brian whose our head of house?" Aime had asked the fifth year boy who she was sat next to.

"Professor Connolly. He's great. Dead funny. He's the bloke on the end with the grey hair and goatee." Brian said with a smile

"What does he teach?"

"Muggle Studies." He said getting up from the table and moving towards the door. "Come on I have to show you to our dorms."

Aime got up and walked back through the huge doors feeling full and tired and wishing that she had been sorted into Gryffindor with all her friends. As she trudged up the steps to the tower she felt cold which was unsurprising since there were no carpets in the draughty old castle. But the cold that Aime felt was in the pit of her stomach and had nothing to do with the temperature.

Aime thought back to the sorting "too much seen too soon" she knew exactly what the sorting hat was referring to. You don't live through abuse both mental and physical and not come out with a few scars. Aime's parents had split up and gotten back together more times than Aime could count and during that time Aime had seen her mother beaten several times. Aime always remembered the times when her mum would come upstairs in the middle of the night get her and her brothers out of bed and take them to Granny Ivy's house. Aime remembered the way her mothers shoes hit the ground in the night and how everything seemed to echo or sound so much louder in the dark. Even silence sounds loud at night.

"Aime. Earth to Aime. Hullo" said Beth waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. What's up?" Said Aime with a smile.

"You are in a dorm with me, Mel and Joan. Are you ok?" Beth said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Aime nonchalantly.

"Fine, yeah right of course you are. Do you miss your boyfriend?" Beth said with a sly glance at Aime

"Bethany! I do not have a boyfriend." Shouted Aime looking aghast.

"Who was that good looking one that winked at you during sorting then?" Beth said taken aback by the sudden outburst

"Sirius? Are you insane? He's good looking but he's such a cocky git." Said Aime shaking her head at the implied relationship

"But he's cute. Set me up." Moped Beth.

Aime's jaw dropped at the request. Aime laughed and said "No. No way. Never. You want him you get him yourself."

Brain the prefect led the first years to the suit of armour that was the door to the Ravenclaw common room. "Wronski Feint" said Brian to the suit of armour. Aime smirked. The door opened and the first years walked into a blue and bronze common room. Three windows faced the door at the opposite end of the room in them was a window seat with a shelf full of books underneath the window seat. In front of the fireplace was 2 blue overstuffed wingchairs, in-between the two chairs was a circular mahogany coffee table. Facing the fire was a big blue sofa with a couple of brown throws on it. Above the fire place a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Big pointy blue hat and all. Aime looked around at her peers reading playing chess or talking about Quidditch and thought I might actually like it here. "Boys dorms to your left and down the stairs. Girls dorms to the right and up the stairs. The house elves will have already brought your things up. Professor Connolly wants to see all first years in the common room tomorrow morning before breakfast."

Remus watched Aime walk off to Ravenclaw tower. "Sirius, she looks miserable" he said.

"I know I'm working on it." Replied Sirius, he looked deep in thought black hair falling into his eyes and biting on his thumb. "I've got it!" James, Peter and Remus all gathered in close to listen to the master plan of master of mayhem extraordinaire Sirius Black.

The next morning Aime woke early to Beth jumping on her bed. "Get up! Your late!" she shouted. Aime looked around bleary eyed and focused on the marauding invader and gave her the finger, pulled the blanket up over head and tried to go back to sleep. "Fine." Said the human alarm clock. Aime heard her thud to the floor walk to the end of her bed and then all she felt was cold as her blanket was snatched off her.

"I can see that I am fighting a losing battle here. So I'll tell you what, I'll give you a ten second head start. Run!" Aime launched herself off her bed and toward the laughing frame of her new friend. Joan and Mel had to restrain the frenzied brunette until Beth had exited the room at high speed. Aime dressed quickly and went down to the common room. "Sorry I'm late." she said to the room as a whole.

"It's quite alright Miss…Hunter" said the elderly Professor Connolly looking down at his register. Aime smiled sheepishly and sat next to Beth and Mel. "As I was saying" continued the teacher "I fully intend to get all of you off to the best start I possibly can so here are your timetable's. Take one and pass them around. If you have any problems don't hesitate to talk to me and we can fix them. Now off to get your breakfast."

Aime, Beth, Mel and Joan all walked down to the Great Hall together. Partially because neither wanted to get lost in the huge castle.

"So we've got Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology with your boyfriends. I mean the Gryffindors." Said Beth holding her hands up in surrender at the glare she received from Aime.

"Looks like it doesn't it." Said Aime.

The girls arrived in the great hall and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. As Aime tucked into her toast and marmalade she heard the anguished voice of Sirius Black resonating through the entrance hall. He was hobbling into the great hall leaning heavily on a concerned looking James and tailed by Remus and Peter who were both making sympathetic faces. Aime leapt up from the table and ran three quarters of the hall with many a student staring at her like she had gone insane. She sat on the bench next to a wincing Sirius. "What the bloody hell happened?" said Aime.

"Oh Aime. It's fine nothing to worry about really." Said Sirius wincing. Aime had her back to Remus and James who were choking back laughter and so was oblivious to the prank. "Do you want me to sit with you help you out with your stuff today" said Aime. Sirius couldn't help it the look of concern on her face was too much he cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry Aime I couldn't resist. But this was the only way we could think of getting you to come and sit with us." Aime laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was thinking that maybe we could go and have a look round the grounds today." Said James through a mouthful of bacon and toast.

"Yeah. Sounds good I saw this rather weird looking tree I want to have look at." Said Aime looking from James to Sirius. "I nearly forgot Beth, that girl over there at the Ravenclaw table, the one with the blonde hair she fancies you Sirius." Sirius nearly choked on his Pumpkin juice. "Oh no thank you. I prefer that other one." He said pointing at Mel.


End file.
